The Heir and The Right Hand
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Voldemort is married with a son, Lorcan, when they are brought back to England when his Father is sure of their win, Lorcan meets his father's right-hand man, Harrison, who just happens to be Harry Potter. And soon the love story between the Dark Side's Heir and Right Hand begins. Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Lorcan! Come on!"

Twenty-one-year-old Lorcan rolled his eyes to himself as he waved his hand to pack up the last of his things into his trunks, gazing around his room at the things he was leaving behind, and for the last time for what would be a while taking in his childhood bedroom.

"Lorcan!"

"Is you ready for me to take your things Master Lorcan?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes thank you, Gretchen," Lorcan ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair with a sigh.

"Gretchen be taking your things to your room in the manor Master," The house elf curtseyed before snapping her fingers. All his trunks disappeared and then with one last curtsey she popped out herself.

"Lorcan!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Came the shout back. Sighing again Lorcan caught up his robes and yanked them around himself before stomping down the stairs, trying with every effort to make sure the sound of his 4-inch heels clomped loudly on the stairs in the way he knew annoyed his dad.

"I don't want to go!" He repeated for the hundredth time since his dad had told him about the plan to move back to his country of birth.

"I know Lorcan, but this is the best thing," His dad sighed tiredly causing a flash of guilt to go through Lorcan, his dad was looking tired and stressed. He knew that this had not been easy on him, and the stress of moving their lives completely had been weighing on him.

As had been the choice to take his only son back into the country where his husband was waging war and risking bringing attention to the both of them when they had been hidden away safely for years.

Malakhi was still a handsome man, though only in his forties his blonde hair had started turning a little white, something that he blamed on his husband and Lorcan's father. They were the same height and build now at 5,8 and being lithe in frame.

But where his dad had brown eyes Lorcan had his father's blue eyes - at least before he came back and decided for some reason he wanted red eyes. At least he hadn't kept up the snake thing beyond glamours when he wanted to scare people, Malakhi had been very vocal about that.

Lorcan swept his curls out his eyes again as he reached his dad, the tired smile he received made him feel even more guilty. Guilty enough that he leant forward to hug Malakhi.

"I know that this isn't something that you wholly want Lorcan, but your father is sure that he is close to winning, surer than he has been for a long time," Malakhi said softly squeezing him. The unspoken 'and we can be a family now' hovered in the air between the two of them, unsaid but there.

It had been something that Malakhi had wanted for years now, and something that Lorcan wanted and hated wanting in equal measure.

Malakhi and Voldemort had met when Malakhi was not much old than Lorcan was now when Voldemort had been at a ball charming his way around the highest of European Purebloods to gain financial and political support. It had been a whirlwind romance of them falling in love, getting engaged and marrying, and only two years later Malakhi had realised that he was pregnant.

Voldemort had bought the estate that they were now leaving for them, and had put every security around it that he could come up with to try and keep his young family safe, and he would come and visit whenever he could. Lorcan had some fond memories of the man that would come to spend time with them whenever he could, playing with him and reading him stories. He had fond memories of watching his dad light up and smile in a way that was purely for his father.

And then when Lorcan was four years old Voldemort had been defeated by a baby. Since then he had been in and out of their lives. He had spent some time with them as a spectre of himself, but it had been too hard on all of them, confusing for Lorcan who was too young to understand what was happening, and Voldemort was worried that Dumbledore would track him down and he refused to endanger his family when he couldn't protect them. So, he had fled to Romania.

When Lorcan was 18 Voldemort had returned to them, but he had come home to find a grown-up son who did not know him, and who held resentment towards him for everything that he had put himself and his dad through. Malakhi had remained loyal to Voldemort despite everything, despite wanting a bigger family, despite not knowing whether Voldemort would return or not, he had waited and brought their son up practically by himself.

"He's always sure, and it is us that end up suffering for his surety," Lorcan muttered.

"Lorcan, please…" Malakhi sighed and his son gave a matching sigh.

"Fine, I will play nice, but don't expect me to play happy families," Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. Honestly, you two battling might as well end in the apocalypse with how stubborn you both are. No,w do you have everything that you want to take with you?" Malakhi asked looking around one last time.

"No I have everything," Lorcan shifted his robes and held out his hand.

"Ready then,"

If they were squeezing each other's hands a little tighter than was needed, well no one need know.

* * *

"Why exactly do I need to be here?" Lorcan asked boredly slumping more into his chair and swinging his legs over the arm of what was probably a very expensive chair. He watched out the corner of his eyes amused as his father's eye twitched but he refrained from saying anything.

"Because this man is an important ally, he is my right hand man. And I want to introduce you to him when he arrives," Voldemort explained, again, through gritted teeth. Sitting in the chair beside him Lorcan was aware of his dad rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What is his name again?" Lorcan asked boredly. Though he had to admit to himself that this ally intrigued him. He was the reason that his Father was suddenly so sure that the war was his and had gone from not even being a follow of his Father to being his right hand man, a position that so far no one had filled.

"Harrison," Voldemort's eye was twitching much to Lorcan's delight. He could feel his dad's eyes boring into him now, but he chose to cheerfully ignore it as he turned another page in his book feigning disinterest.

"When is he due?" Malakhi asked.

"In the next ten minutes," Voldemort said checking the time on the clock in his room. As he did so the door to his office was knocked upon only once and then Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Fenrir walked in.

Lorcan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and was aware of his Dad tensing next to him. Bellatrix and her sister had made it quite clear that they thought Bellatrix should be in the position of Consort and not Malkhi. Lucius and Severus treated his Dad with wary politeness but not the respect his position deserved. And his Father did nothing about it. In fact, Lorcan was debating with himself as to whether his Father was having an affair with Bellatrix.

"My Lord, Heir Lord, Lord Consort," Lucius bowed to each of them, though his bow to Lorcan and his Dad was considerably smaller.

"Wonderful, take your seats. Harrison should be here soon," Voldemort waved to the chairs in the room that had been left available to them.

Lorcan looked up and met the narrowed, angry eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange, raising his eyebrow at her challenge. He had known the hidden family of their Lord showing up was going to cause all sorts of political webs to start being weaved the minute they were revealed.

Many of his Father's followers would have been plotting to place their child in the place of the heir of the Dark side. Many of his Father's followers would have been planning to seduce their Lord, or have their sons or daughters seduce their Lord, to gain a higher place within the ranks. Many of them would have been dreaming of being his Consort, or being the parent of the Consort. The political rewards of such a position would be many.

The fact that their Lord was already married and had an adult Heir had been a shock to many of them, and had left a bitter taste in many of their mouths.

And now they were to meet Voldemort's right hand man, his second. From what he had managed to piece together about the mysteries Harrison Lorcan knew that he was younger than himself by nearly 3 years, the younger man was powerful and influential, he had proven himself magically, and that he was willing to do whatever needed to be done to win already.

Aside from the fact that he had been instrumental in helping Voldemort come back nearly 4 years ago, and that with him at Voldemort's side the war was all but theirs. Aside from this, he knew nothing about the other man, nothing about who he was or where he had come from. And no one in the manor knew anything about him either.

He had apparently been attending meetings for the last year off and on, but he always wore a cloak and glamour to ensure that his face could not be seen. This had lead to the speculation that he was related to someone on the light side and could not risk his place there until the right moment. Something that was more likely considering the inside information that his father had been receiving and using to steadily take apart his opposition.

From what he could figure out no one except his father knew who this mysterious right hand man was, though he had the magic and power to back up his place.

And now was apparently the right time for the revelation. Harrison was moving into the manor and fully stepping into his place at Voldemort's side, and everyone was taking this as proof that the defeat of the light side was a matter of weeks away.

And his Father wanted his husband and his son there to welcome his ally.

Lorcan stretched his legs a little over the arm of the chair and pointedly sprawled even more comfortably into his chair just before Harrison was due to arrive. He was aware of his Father and Dda boring holes into the side of his head as he pretended to carry on reading his book, both of them for different reasons.

He had been having fun winding his Father up and watching him try not to snap at him since he had returned, however, since they had moved in with him he had been pushing and pushing and pushing. He knew that it was petty, but hey he had abandonment issues and took what he could get.

There was a ching from the fireplace announcing that someone was flooing in, and everyone perked up eager to get their first look at Harrison. Everyone except Lorcan who at the sound of the fire flaring to life simply pushing his curls from his icy blue eyes and turned another page.

He heard a few deep sucked in breaths before his Father stood.

"Harrison, welcome," His father said moving towards.

"You have to be kidding!" Severus hissed.

"This has to be a joke," Lucius whispered.

"No!" Bellatrix growled.

It was tempting enough that Lorcan looked up, and immediately met the bright green eyes of Harrison. Intent green eyes that were already watching him.

The young man was around 6,3 and radiated power in a way only truly powerful wizards and witches could do. His wavy black hair was falling around his face framing his strong jaw. He was wearing traditional robes that fitted him well around his shoulders and chest leaving nothing to the imagination, and a small smirk played on his full red lips as he stared at Lorcan and ignored the Death Eaters muttering in the corner to themselves like demented bees.

"Harrison this is my Consort, Malakhi," Voldemort finally took Harrison's attention away from Lorcan, who realised with a shock that he had been holding his breath, and instead he turned his attention to Malakhi. His Dad had clearly known who the mysterious Harrison was considering he was the only person in the room besides Voldemort not apparently shocked at this revelation.

This was confirmed when his Dad shot him a mischievous look and winked before he turned his attention to Harrison and offered his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Consort Malakhi, I have heard lots about you from your husband," Harrison dipped his head politely as he kissed Malakhi's hand.

"I could say the same for you Harrison, it is a pleasure. And please, Malakhi is fine," His Dad smiled warmly at the younger man.

"And may I introduce my son, Locan," Voldemort brought his right hand's attention back to Lorcan before his son was really ready for it.

"A pleasure," Harrison smiled at him.

"I'm sure," Lorcan managed to drawl, but it only made Harrison smirk at him again, those green eyes searching through his indifferent mask for...something. Everything about this man said he was powerful and interesting, and he knew it.

Of course, the most interesting fact was the fact that Harrison was in fact Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harrison sat back in his chair and assessed the gathering in front of him. It was amusing really, watching Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix try and keep control of themselves and not blurt out the 101 questions that they no doubt had about his presence here. In fact, Bellatrix looked like she was about to start foaming at the mouth.

Fenrir met his eyes and winked, the only other person in here who knew about his alternate, true, identity. Harrison smirked back before turning to watch calmly as smoke practically started coming out of Severus' ears and Lucius seemed to have developed a twitch every time he looked in Harrison's direction.

He trailed his eyes over Voldemort who was holding the meeting together and ignoring his Death Eaters, Lord Malakhi was listening to what he was saying with interest, his brown eyes intent upon Voldemort, and showing his love for his husband.

When Harrison's eyes drifted further around the room it was to find icy blue eyes were already on him. When their eyes met Lorcan automatically looked away before looking back up and meeting his eyes, a challenge sitting in them.

His body language screamed uncaring and insolent, the way he was sprawled in his chair with his legs over the arms screamed nonchalance and that he didn't want to be here. However his eyes spoke a different story, he cared very much about being here for good and bad, and he was not happy.

He cared for Malakhi, that much was obvious. His feelings for Voldemort were much ambiguous from what Harrison could observe, and he was very very good at observing other people and reading them. It was how he had gotten this far without being found out after all.

Lorcan met Harrison's eyes once again and held them challengingly, but when Harrison smirked at him his pale cheeks flushed and he turned sharply away.

"All of you leave Harrison and myself," Voldemort ordered.

Harrison watched calmly as there were numerous protests from the Death Eaters, Fenrir just winked at him and walked out. Malakhi stood and calmly left, Lorcan slammed the door behind himself. Only once the two of them were alone did Harrison let out the sigh that he had been holding in.

"What?" Voldemort frowned at him.

"You just dismissed your husband and son as though they were nothing more than your followers," Harrison shook his head as he stood. "No wonder he resents you,"

"He resents me?" Voldemort frowned at the door.

"Dear Merlin, you really are terrible at this," Harrison shook his head. The glare that he received would have had lesser wizards quaking where they stood.

Harrison, however, was not a lesser wizard and he just raised his eyebrow at the Dark lord.

"You're being insolent Harrison,"

"I can either be the yes man that everyone else is, or I can tell you when you're being a knob to try and help you mend the relationship between you and your family," Harrison dropped down into a chair closer to Voldemort.

"Malakhi…."

"Loves you, but you have put him through a hell of a lot. You're lucky that he has stayed true to you and still loves you. You should be crawling on your knees thanking him for standing by you and for not making your life hell, not acting as though you're entitled to the understanding that he is giving you,"

"I don't...I don't think that," Voldemort frowned.

"Well, that is how it is coming across, and no doubt why Lorcan is even more unhappy with you. He loves his dad, and is protective of him that much is clear," Harrison shrugged.

"But…"

"Have you actually told Malakhi that you're grateful for everything that he has done for you and that you're sorry for everything that you have put him through? Have you done anything that says you aren't just taking him for granted?"

"No...what type of things?" Voldemort blinked.

"Dear Merlin I am your right hand, not your relationship counsellor!" Harrison snorted.

"Fine, I will call in more experienced experts," Voldemort glared storming to the fireplace and flooing out.

"Hey Siri, Remi," Harrison said as Voldemort flooed back in with his 'experts'.

"How did you know I was going for them?" Voldemort hissed annoyed.

"Who else would you go for? My job is to know everything," Harrison snorted.

"What is going on? He dragged us here muttering something about relationship advice, are you winding him up?" Sirius asked running his fingers through his godson's hair.

"You should see the way he treats his family. He has a lot of ground to make up for, especially with his son," Harrison turned another page of the book that Lorcan had left behind.

"Please tell me that you have been spoiling your husband?" Remus sighed.

"I…"

"Have you even apologised for having to keep him secret for so long?" Sirius asked sharply.

"He understood!"

"Understanding doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt, being hidden away in a house with your son wondering what the hell you were up to, knowing that he had to trust you but still having that worry at the back of his mind of what you are up to?"

"The hurt of knowing that the man you love sees you first and foremost as something to keep secret, and the son that you have together? No matter how much you might understand why?" Remus snapped.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Voldemort groaned dropping his head into his hands. "How do I fix it?" He muttered into his hands.

"Right my lord, pull up your quill and paper, we're going to do this properly," Sirius and Remus sat down on the opposite side of the desk and glared at him.

"I will be back later," Harrison stood and headed to the door.

"Where exactly are you going?" Voldemort narrowed his red eyes at Harrison who just smirked at him.

"Back soon,"

"Do not cause trouble!" was the shout that followed him out the door.

* * *

"Oh! Harrison!" Malakhi blinked when Harrison poked his head into the room and found Malakhi and Lorcan in there.

"My Lord Consort, Heir Lord," Harrison bowed respectfully. "I am sorry for intruding, I was just having a bit of a wander around,"

"Oh, no problem at all. Would you like to have a drink with us?" Malakhi asked waving to the tea set on the coffee table.

"If I am not intruding," Harrison smiled walking over.

"Would you care greatly if you were?" Lorcan sneered.

"Lorcan!" Malakhi hissed.

"Incredibly yes I would. This is your home, and I am your weapon to use," Harrison sat down and met angry blue eyes.

"Weapon?" Lorcan blinked, all the anger falling away in his confusion.

"I am your father's right hand, my job is to do as he requires me to do, whatever he requires me to do. You are his family, his Husband and his Heir, unless it is to hurt him, I will follow your orders as well," Harrison said simply, leaving both of them blinking at him.

"I am not entirely sure that I am comfortable with that," Malakhi coughed.

"I am not a slave, don't worry," Harrison laughed.

"So you just tell my father no?" Lorcan's tone indicated exactly what he thought.

"Quite frequently yes, especially when he is being particularly obtuse," Harrison shrugged, grinning at the two of them when they blinked at him. "I am one of the few who are privileged to be able to tell him he is being a moron when he is being a moron,"

"And he doesn't torture you horribly for it or whatever it is he does?" Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Not unless he wants world war three," Harrison grinned. "We have an understanding of respect for each other, no matter how it may appear your father is not a completely unreasonable man,"

"You seem to know him quite well," Lorcan assessed Harrison with cool blue eyes, assessing and quick, his intelligence unable to be hidden behind the masks that he used.

Harrison mused that he was probably a little bit more like his father than Lorcan would like to know. He had a streak of the ability to manipulate that Voldemort wielded so well. He knew how to play people, and he was used to being able to do so. Coming here to where he and his dad had been a secret for so long, having to establish a right that had been his all along had to be hard.

Malakhi was impressive, to most of the followers of Voldemort he no doubt came across a doormat and a little bit of a pushover, especially as the full story of their courtship and romance was now making its way around the manor. Harrison had come to visit under his cloak a couple of days ago to get a feel for the way things were going, sitting watching and listening, planning and plotting, understanding and learning, as was his duty to Voldemort.

He had been slightly concerned about what he had seen, the way that the Death Eaters were treating their Lord Consort and Heir when Voldemort was not around them. However, he saw a flint in Malakhi. He saw a man making a list and learning each and every person in detail, he could see he was a dangerous man.

He was married to Voldemort, he could be nothing else.

Harrison reckoned that the Death Eaters didn't know what they were letting themselves in for with the way they were treating Malakhi, and they all seemed to have forgotten that Lorcan would be the one that would take over from Voldemort when he eventually decided to allow Death to take him.

They were no pushovers. The both of them were descended from powerful lines and had an intelligence so sharp that it was cutting. These two were going to turn over the Death Eaters, and they were allowing the morons to wander further and further into their trap.

"Quite well, yes," Harrison nodded.

"How long exactly have you been with my Father?" Lorcan finally asked what he had wanted to know for a while clearly, but had not wished to ask and show his hand which he was guarding carefully.

"It will be...oh ten years now," Harrison said thoughtfully, counting away the years on his fingers.

"Ten….that is before you went to Hogwarts," Lorcan narrowed his eyes at Harrison.

"Yes, it is. Nagini found me when I was 9, she looked after me and then slowly she began explaining things to me,"

"Looked after you?" Malakhi frowned.

"Voldemort didn't tell you about my childhood?" Harrison enquired.

"He said that there were circumstances that had led you to his side in your home life, but that it was not his story to tell, and he did not wish to betray your confidence," Malakhi shrugged.

"He can be honourable when he wants to be," Harrison grinned. "My relatives were abusive, they treated me like a house-elf at best, a punching bag at worse. When Nagini found me, I was starving, malnourished, overworked, beaten, dressed in second-hand clothes and my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs,"

Malakhi and Lorcan both sucked in deep breaths and stared at Harrison with wide eyes.

"Sorry bit of a conversation stopper that one," Harrison shrugged taking a sip of his tea.

"And so you started working with my husband?" Malakhi asked. It was a little forced and still uncomfortable.

"Not right away, but he explained things to me, and even though now I realise he was starting to manipulate me to see things his way he didn't push, he just encouraged me to think for myself and let the light side to do the work for him to ensure that I did not actually join them,"

"You're ok that he manipulated you?" Malakhi snorted.

"How did the light side do that?" Lorcan asked curiously.

"We had talks about the manipulations, he still tries every now and then but at least now I can hex him. The light side managed to show me that they were not the side to go with when they also tried to manipulate and brainwash me onto their side. I think that they sealed the deal when they tried to use my dead parents to convince me that I should be on their side,"

"They did what?" Malakhi coughed.

"Question for you, about said dead parents, how exactly are you on my Father's side if he was the one to kill them?" Lorcan asked.

"Lorcan!" Malakhi hissed looking mortified.

"Well, Dumbledore did set up the whole thing, and as mercenary, as it sounds, I never knew them, can't really remember them, this is the best place for me to be and we have managed to talk through the whole killed my parents, tried to kill me thing. Plus, he was the only adult to help me when I was a kid and killed the relatives that tortured me, so kind of balanced it out," Harrison shrugged.

"Wow," Lorcan blinked at him. "You're fucked up,"

"Lorcan!" Malakhi groaned.

"Yeah probably more than a little, but then I was raised by a snake so," Harrison shrugged with a smirk.

"My Lord Consort, Heir Lord," Fenrir bowed as he walked into the room.

"What can we do for you Fenrir?" Malakhi asked curiously.

"I'm actually looking for the trouble maker," Fenrir rolled his eyes pointing to Harrison.

"I'm not causing trouble," The green-eyed man said innocently holding his hands out.

"Ah ha. Come on, we have to go complete our Orders," Fenrir said cryptically, and Harrison saw the angry look flash across Lorcan's face and the slightly defeated one that crossed Malakhi's.

He wanted to roll his eyes and made a note to himself to speak to Remus and Sirius to speak to Voldemort about the fact that he was keeping information from his husband and son, probably to 'protect' them from the realities of the war and what he was doing.

"We're off to torture some information out of the prisoners that are in the jail Voldemort has set up to hold them. I'm being used for shock value as much as anything else. They always make the exact same expression of betrayal when they see me standing there," Harrison explained as he stood from his seat, Fenrir gawping at him while Malakhi and Lorcan turned to blink at him. "Also, confusion considering the Harry Potter version of me is like 5,6 and scrawny under the glamours,"

"Have fun," Lorcan said sarcastically visibly shaking off his shock.

"Oh, I will don't worry," Harrison bowed to the two of them deeply.

"Harri…"

"Ah don't get your tail in a twist," Harrison snorted making his way across to Fenrir.

"He said that…."

"Yeah well he's being moronic, and I'm his Second, he can shout all he likes," Harrison waved him off striding passed the Alpha werewolf leaving him to splutter and hurry after him after a hasty bow at the two amused men still seated in the room.

"I think I quite like him," Malakhi said after a few beats of them just staring at the door.

"He's different," Lorcan shrugged trying to look unaffected but Harrison was definitely a breath of fresh air in this stuffy, politics driven Manor. And he seemed to have the correct respect for his Dad which was new as well.

* * *

"...just a meal and then…" Malakhi and Lorcan's conversation was cut off when they realised that Bellatrix was standing in their way. "Bellatrix," The Lord Consort rose an eyebrow when she did not bow to either of them.

"You...you...you…"

"Is there something that we can do to help you?" Lorcan scrunched his nose as he took in her dress that looked as though she had been sleeping in it for weeks in a dusty cupboard and then been attacked by a shredding charm.

"You...you…"

"Are completely in the wrong side of the Manor Bellatrix, I strongly suggest that you relocate yourself, now," Malakhi frowned.

Both of them tensed as she made a move that was clearly to reach for her wand, but before they needed to do anything a spell shot passed them and slammed into her, taking her off her feet and into the wall six feet behind her with a sharp crack, and she slumped to the floor.

"Dobby, please could you clean up the mess and remove it," Harrison called as he strode up to them.

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is being doing this now," An incredibly brightly dressed House Elf popped in, grabbing Bellatrix distastefully by the ankle and popped back out.

"My Lords," Harrison bowed and then held his arm out for Malakhi as though he hadn't just hexed one of his Lord's Death Eaters.

"Harrison," Malakhi nodded taking the arm. "You didn't need to do that,"

"I'm quite aware that either one of you could have taken care of her quite well, however, as I said earlier I am your weapon, no point in you dirtying your hands when you don't need to," Harrison beamed and started walking down the hallway. "Besides, she is a psychotic bitch and I have been dying to do that for years,"

"This time will be forgiven, but next time is mine, I have been dying to do that for weeks now," Lorcan said from the other side of Malakhi.

"Your Lord and Father will not approve of that," Malakhi said softly. Harrison eyed him and made a second mental note to speak to Sirius and Remus...and maybe hex Voldemort.

"You are his husband and Son, I think that he would approve quite vehemently," Harrison said softly. "Besides, I have a theory,"

"A theory?" Loran raised his eyebrow at Harrison, and then stared slightly at the mischievous look in his green eyes.

"I think that he is secretly terrified of the special brand of nutty that she is,"

"Terrified?" Malakhi laughed before he could help himself.

"Oh yes, terrified. I have never seen someone disappear from a room so fast without apparating as he can when he's potentially about to be left in a room with less than 3 people with her,"

"Really?" Malakhi tried to hide the hope in his voice while Lorcan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yup," Harrison snickered.

"Any other notes about the Death Eaters?" Malakhi asked.

"Do you want to know because you want more insight into the Death Eaters, or because you want to know what I think of them?" Harrison asked amusedly.

"Yes," Malakhi smirked.

"Well…."

"Oh dear Merlin," Voldemort groaned as saw Harrison, Malakhi and Lorcan coming around the corner.

"What?" Lorcan frowned.

"What has he been telling you?" Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You mean aside from what I was up to this afternoon?" Harrison tilted his head.

"You what!"

"Well, actually I told them about that before I left," Harrison kissed Malakhi's hand before stepping back from him as Voldemort stepped up next to his husband.

"Harrison, I think I made myself quite clear that unless they ask you are not to share details of what we do!" Voldemort hissed.

"Dear?" Malakhi interrupted.

"Yes?" Voldemort looked back at his husband.

"What are you doing?"

"...it's a rose," Voldemort muttered looking at the rose he had been wrestling into the buttonhole on Malakhi's robes.

"What for?" Malakhi frowned down at the flower.

"It's for you," Voldemort frowned a little himself.

"Yes, but for what?" Malakhi asked frustrated.

"It's a flower for you! Because I love you!"

"You realise that that wasn't as romantic as you meant it to sound when you snap it, My Lord," Remus sighed as he and Sirius came around the corner.

"Mr Lord Consort, Lord Heir," Sirius and Remus bowed politely.

"This is my Godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Harry made the introduction as Voldemort was glaring at the rose like it had offended him.

"It's a pleasure," Malalkhi nodded before turning back to his husband. "You were trying to be romantic?"

"You deserve it," Voldemort muttered.

"We is being ready," The House elf bowed and the door to the Great Hall started opening.

"May I escort you in?" Harrison asked Lorcan holding out his arm.

"I can hardly say no!" Lorcan snapped.

"Of course you can, I will walk behind you," Harrison shrugged and took a step back.

"You're actually going to walk behind me?" Lorcan frowned over his shoulder.

"Of course," Harrison nodded. Lorcan stared at him challengingly before spinning and walking into the Hall.

"Don't even think about it," Sirius hissed from his place behind Harrison.

"Think about what?" Harrison sweetly.

"I mean it," Sirius narrowed his eyes and groaned when Harrison just grinned and carried on walking.

* * *

"Potter!" Loran turned with interest as Lucius Malfoy's spawn, Draco stormed towards Harrison. The meal had been as delightful as ever, though more relaxing considering that instead of the attention being in Harrison instead of himself and his dad.

And there had been a lot of attention, not really surprising considering they had Harry Potter sitting eating dinner on Voldemort's right-hand side while Voldemort's secret family sat to Voldemort's left.

There had been a lot of muttering and murmuring from the crowd of Death Eaters, all of them clearly trying to figure out what was going on and what was happening. How Harry Potter had come to be their Lord right-hand man, the change of looks.

There had also been confused and baffled muttering about Sirius and Remus being there, and clearly on Voldemort's side considering they were seated next to Harry.

Lorcan wasn't sure how Sirius and Remus fitted into the picture. Considering they were seated at their Lord's table and were Harrison's godparents they were obviously important, how they came to be here and what their actual positions were in the organisation was something that he still needed to find out.

But either way, Harrison had been the main centre of attention, and it seemed that one of those who had been muttering the loudest had decided he wanted his questions answered as he stormed down the hallway towards them.

Lorcan narrowed his eyes at the blonde, his father was just high enough in the organisation that he could get away with being in this corridor, but the anger on his face, his curled fist and his posture indicated that this was not going to be a peaceful conversation.

"Draco, how may I help you?" Harrison asked calmly.

"How fucking dare you, who the fuck do you think you are getting to sit up there as though you deserve to be there!" Draco spat angrily.

"I do deserve to be there Draco, I have earned my right to be there," Harrison tilted his head, crossing his arms, and for a moment Draco looked confused as he had to look up at Harrison.

Then Lorcan clicked, they would have been at Hogwarts together, they would have been in the same year. No doubt having to look up at Harrison instead of down at him, the whole change of looks really, must have been a little odd for the blond.

"You deserve nothing! You have bought your way there, with...with information and your name and nothing else,"

"And you feel that you deserve to be in my place?" Harrison smirked.

"Yes!" Draco snarled.

"Why? Because you're a Malfoy?"

"Yes...no!"

"Yes Draco, you feel as though you should be in my place, simply because of your name. Which would be buying your place with your name. I do believe that you have never once beat me in any of our duels, you have never once bested me," Harrison leant forward, a cruel twist to his lips. "And Draco, I was seriously pulling my punches,"

"You…"

"Draco!" Another young man around their age hurried down the corridor towards them, having the thought to bow to Lorcan and Harrison before he turned and tugged Draco back. "Enough, Draco, think about what you are doing, if not for yourself then for your father's position!"

Draco snarled angrily, Lorcan could really see the family resemblance there, before spinning on his heel and stormed away.

"I'm sorry about him, you know what he is like, he can't help himself," The man said to Harrison, and Lorcan narrowed his eyes as he noted that the man was standing a little too close to Harrison than was casual.

"I do, he needs to be careful though, I'm not the man he thought I was," Harrison warned.

"I will make sure he knows," The man smiled nodding, running his hand over Harrison's chest until the Second Hand of his Lord caught his wrist.

"See that you do," He nodded before stepping back and turned his back in clear dismissal, walking over to Lorcan.

"You could have had him in your bed," Lorcan noted once the man had left in something of a huff. "That is where he was leading,"

"I am aware of that, but he just wants the power I now hold. He wouldn't have looked at me twice if I had just been another Death Eater," Harrison shrugged.

Mentally Lorcan thought that Harrison did not see himself, but instead, he said "you may escort me to my rooms,"

"Of course," Harrison bowed slightly, a seriousness crossing his face.

"Would...would you not want to sleep with him anyway? You're young, he was willing,"

"I've had lovers and one night stands in my past, but it is not really for me, I prefer having a connection with a lover,"

"Do you have one, a lover?" Lorcan asked looking forward.

"Not right now, no," Harrison smiled honestly at him, not a smirk, or that mischievous smile. "Besides, I have been a little busy playing Harry Potter,"

"How has that worked?" Lorcan asked curiously.

"Dumbledore was so convinced that he had done his job properly, something that I put down to my superb acting skills, that he never once thought to question anything. And he never thought to put me under any of the same secrecy spells that many of the Order were under. I am Harry Potter after all. I was able to feed all the information that I was told by Dumbledore back to Voldemort, and anything that I was not privy to, Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys I converted were able to pass the information to me and I passed that on as well. We have been systematically backing Dumbledore and the light side into a corner, allowing them enough calculated wins that they could not get suspicious. We have them in a place where we are ready to reveal our hand and reveal that we have them defeated without them even knowing it," Harrison freely explained.

"You talk so casually about it. Father must like that you do not have qualms about things like that," Lorcan frowned, holding his book tighter to his chest as they stopped outside his door.

"He likes it because I am useful to him in the position he needs me to be, so yes, my being willing and able to do these things, he likes," Harrison leant down so that he could look into Lorcan's ice-blue eyes. "But you are not me, and you are not the right hand, you are his Heir and his son,"

"Some Heir, I am powerful but I do not like doing those types of things, he isn't going to be happy knowing that he is going to one day pass his empire onto someone like me," Lorcan snarled, not meaning to take his anger out on Harrison but his frustration spilt over. He was confused when Harrison just smirked at him and gently brushed a blond curl from where it had fallen into his eyes.

"So, point me in the right direction, and I will do what is needed so you need not dirty your hands," The taller man took his pale hands in his own, large tanned ones bringing them to his lips. "I am your weapon, I am your Father's right hand, but I am yours as well, should you want me to fill that space when the time comes,"

"You do not think that I am weak?" Lorcan sneered.

"Remus cares not for violence, but he is dangerous and fierce and protects everything that he loves to the ends of the earth, I don't think that he is lesser because he does not want to dish out the violence sometimes needed himself unless it is absolutely necessary," Harrison shrugged.

"Thank you," Lorcan was shocked by the honesty with which Harrison spoke.

"There is no need to thank me, My Lord. Sleep well," Harrison stepped back and bowed low before walking a little down the corridor and stepping into his own rooms, leaving the blond man to stare after him thoughtfully.

"He is certainly interesting isn't he," Lorcan squeaked and jumped out his skin before turning to see Malakhi standing right behind him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"He is different I guess," Lorcan huffed, turning and storming into his room, but he left his bedroom door open for his Dad.

"He certainly speaks his mind, and he has a way with words," Malakhi hummed as he got out a sleep shirt for Lorcan and settled it on the bed, before taking the comb his son held out to him, and with a loving smile started combing his son's curls.

"A way with words?"

"He seems to have managed to just convince you of something I have been trying to tell you for months," Lorcan glanced over his shoulder to see if his Dad was hurt, but he did not seem to be.

"Sometimes you need to hear it from an outside source," Lorcan sighed looking down at his hands, and the Heir Slytherin ring resting on his right ring finger. "Do you think he means what he says?"

"About being your weapon?" Malakhi knew his son too well. "I think so. He has great loyalty to your father, but he has also heard a lot about you and from what your father has said he likes what he has heard, and believes in the man you are. I think he would do a lot for you if you bid him to, especially now he has met you,"

"Dad!" Lorcan groaned making his Dad laugh that deep, hearty laugh he loved.

"He looks at you like he can't decide whether he wants to protect you, or eat you up, Darling,"

"Oh, My Merlin! Dad!" Lorcan whined covering his burning face as his dad cackled behind him amused.

* * *

"You were looking at him like you wanted to eat him up!" Sirius groaned across the hallway at his Godson who was sprawled on the bed dressed in only pyjama pants.

"Because I do," Harrison shrugged watching Sirius pace back and forth. Remus was laying on his stomach on the bottom of his bed reading and eating chocolate.

"He's Voldemort's son,"

"He's delicious, and adorable under all those bristles and glares,"

"He's his son,"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?"

"I'm saying you are risking getting your balls and dick hexed permanently off!"

"That...is probably something Voldemort knows how to do," Harrison hummed thoughtfully.

"And something that he will do to you,"

"Sirius, I will talk my way out of it if it comes to that," Harrison said seriously.

"This is something that you're not moving on huh?" Sirius sighed recognising the look on his face.

"Yeah. There is something about him...I think I would do pretty much anything for him already. There is something…"

"Oh dear," Remus looked up from his book and offered a strip of chocolate to Harrison.

"The Potter curse," Sirius groaned dramatically, waving his arms as he fell face-first into the bed.

"Is this something, or are you being dramatic?" Harrison asked with narrowed eyes.

"It is a theory we have, your dad did as well, we actually convinced your grandparents of it too," Remus snorted. "When Potters see that person they just seem to know, and they go from flirty to loyal and willing to light themselves on fire for their person. Your dad was like that from 11 years old when he saw Lily. Your Grandfather when he saw your Granddad when they were 20, apparently your great-grandmother when she saw your Great-Grandmother,"

"Huh...alright," Harrison hummed before shoving the chocolate melting in his hands into his mouth.

"That's it?" Sirius huffed turning his head so he could see Harrison, and breathe.

"Yup, I just have to convince him to give me a go," Harrison mumbled through his mouthful of chocolate.

"I told you dropping him on his head when he was a kid had done some damage," Sirius huffed at Remus.

"Hey!" Harrison growled.

* * *

Harrison hummed to himself as he flicked through his notes again, a plan forming as his brain spun ahead of him, coming up with counter attacks that could be posed and planning ahead of them.

He had been planning this for months now, this had been placed into his hands by Voldemort and after months of hard work, it was all finally coming into fruition. And personally he was looking forward to seeing the fallout of this plan.

"I have not seen you around for a little while," The smooth tone had him looking up from his research to see the blond who had not been far from his thoughts standing in the doorway looking around at the devastation of floating papers with a raised eyebrow.

However, Harrison's tongue appeared to be stuck to the roof of his mouth as he took in his Lord's Heir. Lorcan had his blonde hair in a ponytail, golden ringlets falling around his face and into his icy blue eyes, the short ponytail somehow managing to look sexy and enhance his angular face.

He was wearing a flared pair of black high waisted trousers, an emerald green crop top that left his stomach exposed and silver robes that moved around him like flowing water.

Harrison absently wondered to himself if this was what a heart attack felt like.

"My...my Lord," Harrison managed to pull his brain back to himself as the raised eyebrow was turned onto him, scrambling to his feet from the floor top bow.

"I have told you not to bow," Lorcan sighed walking fully into the room.

"You will need to tell me a few more times, you are My Lord," Harrison smiled.

"You are frustrating," Lorcan sighed in response making Harrison chuckle. "You have been notably absent for a couple of days now, tongues are wagging as to what you're up to,"

"I have been plotting," Harrison admitted, hoping that this meant Lorcan had missed him. It had been two weeks since he had arrived at the Mansion, and he had spent a lot of his initial free time, not that there was a whole lot of that, but he had tried to spend as much time with the young Heir as he could. The last few days, however, he had become a little lost in his work as his deadline came closer.

"Am I allowed to ask what?" Lorcan sighed glancing at one of the pieces of parchment that drifted passed him.

"I have not kept anything from you, if you wish to know, I will tell you," Harrison held his hands out.

Ok," Lorcan sat down opposite the spot he had found Harrison sitting in the room.

"This is the finish to my time with the light side," Harrison explained waving his hand and directing a set of pages to float within Lorcan's eyesight. "These my notes on each of the main players of the Light side, these are my notes of their weaknesses and strengths, these are my notes that I have been working on for the last couple of days on refined plans on how we are going to be taking them down,"

"I have heard that you were close, or friends to some of these people, were you actually their friend?" Lorcan asked before starting when he saw a flash of sadness cross Harrison's face, he had not seen the other anything but bright and chipper. "That was inappropriate…"

"No it is fine," Harrison shook his head before dropping sideways on to the cushions he had been sitting on propping his head up onto his hands and looked at Lorcan with a surprisingly sad smile.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to," Lorcan reiterated.

"But I would like you to know, it explains a little more about my relationship with your father, and how I came to be in the position I am, and the choices I have made,"

"Ok, if you are sure," Lorcan nodded and then started when Harrison waved his hand in an impressive display of wandless, even more so considering it looked like he had not slept much in the couple of days he had locked himself away in here, and Lorcan found himself seated on a large, luxuriously comfy cushion.

"What?" Harrison asked amused as Lorcan glared and shook his head at him.

"You do not have to pander to me all of the time," Lorcan glared.

"But I want to," Harrison hummed, watching with intense green eyes that made Lorcan want to squirm in place.

"Because I am your Lord's Heir," Lorcan snapped.

"Because you're you," Harrison smiled.

"Wha…" Before Lorcan could complete the thought Harrison started talking again.

"Nagini was the one that I had the most contact with in my childhood, she looked after and guarded me, we could not kill my relatives, but a 30 ft snake is one of the best threatening deterrents that you can have to ensure that people are on their best behaviour. As I mentioned, your Father stepped back and allowed the Light side to bury themselves,"

"You said because he trusted that they would do that," Lorcan nodded.

"Exactly, he gave me enough to make me suspicious and look twice into peoples actions when they met me, but not enough to make me balk and feel like he was telling me what I should think, enough to in a way make my mind up for myself, but still with the background manipulation of ensuring I saw their actions more clearly,"

Harrison waved his hand again and summoned over a cooled bottle of juice, pouring a glass for each other them and taking a deep sip himself before he carried on.

"Before I attended Hogwarts, aside from Nagini, I had never had friends before. On the train, I made friends with the youngest Weasley boy, and met Hermione Granger. Ron became a quick friend, there to show me the Wizarding world and help me understand things. Hermione Granger became a friend not long later when we ended up facing off against a troll together. I thought that I had actually made friends, that they cared for me. I thought that I had found a place where I belonged," Harrison snorted, but the pain was clear even now.

"Harrison?" Lorcan reached out and touched the back on Harrison's hand.

"That illusion lasted most of the year, I was...happy. And then Nagini overheard them discussing the fact that they were bored being paid to be my friend. I confirmed it for myself by hiding under my father's invisibility cloak and listening into another of their conversations. They were being paid from my family vaults, with my own money to be my friends, Dumbledore was using the fact that as my Headmaster and having no magical guardians and my muggle ones wanting nothing to do with the Wizarding world, he was technically my guardian,"

"They used your own money!" Lorcan gasped.

"Rubbed salt into the wounds. Dumbledore transferred the money from my vault that would pay for all seven years of my schooling in one go, and that money went to paying several people to lead me in the 'right' direction, and of course, he did not need to worry about 1 student not being paid for within his school. If Nagini had not found me, had your father not made me suspicious, had Nagini not been there to overhear their conversation, I probably would have bought into the crap that I was being fed, especially being as desperate to belong as I was,"

Harrison took another sip of his juice, and Lorcan found his voice seemed locked in his throat as he could practically taste the betrayal that still clearly wounded Harrison.

"The nail in the coffin was when I was led into chasing down 'Voldemort' at the end of the year, taking on the protection that the teachers had put up the 'defeat Voldemort' and stop him getting the Philosophers Stone.I knew the whole thing was a load of bollox from the start. The one and only time I have heard of detention in the Forbidden Forest and they send 4 First Years in the middle of the night? And I just happened to get separated and out of the entire forest came across 'Voldemort' drinking unicorn blood and the one centaur that likes Wizards and Witches? Not to mention I knew for a fact your Father was in Paris at the time and nowhere near Britain,"

"He was in Paris...but…" Lorcan clenched his hands.

"He stuck fairly close to you and your dad, as close as he dared without endangering you. He was a husk and he did not want to scare you, there was also very little he could do if he drew attention to you, but if there was an attack on you he had enough magic to protect you,"

"Does dad…."

"Know? No, Voldemort did not want to risk your dad coming looking for him," Harrison smiled.

"So, who was it at the end of your first year, that wanted the stone?" Lorcan asked, clearly not wanting to talk about their previous conversation.

"Well, I knew it definitely wasn't your father, as mentioned I knew exactly where he was. I didn't know at the time what the hell was going on, but I went along with it not wanting Dumbledore to click on until I could figure out what the hell was going on. It was convenient that Ron and Hermione fell at previous hurdles so that I had to face Quirrel alone. Now I know he was just an innocent man that Dumbledore used mind magic on to convince that he was carrying around Voldemort like he was some sort of leach. A few glamours and making him mad and tada. He killed him, slowly turned him into ashes so that he could convince me that the power I had inside of me was some crap to do with love, and my mother's sacrifice, basically I think so that I would not completely worry myself with learning all the magic that I could with Voldemort still out to get me," Harry shrugged.

"But you carried on your friendship or apparent friendship?" Lorcan asked carefully.

"Keep your friends close and all that. Nagini and your father started teaching me in earnest that summer, teaching me everything that I would need to know in the middle of a nest of vipers. I learned to make the most of the situation, to feedback information to Dumbledore using Hermione and Ron, to learn what Dumbledore wanted me to be and to pretend to be exactly that. They learned to be better and better spies as we grew, I learned faster," Harrison shrugged.

"But?"

"But I was still a child, and there were still times where I would forget or would want to pretend that it was real, that they actually wanted to be my friends," Harrison smiled sadly. "Remus and Sirius helped. They came into my life when I was 13. Your Father suggested telling Remus what was going on, telling him the whole truth. I realise now that Nagini would no doubt have killed Remus and got rid of him if he had betrayed me. Luckily he chose me over Dumbledore. When we realised that Sirius was innocent we tracked him down and explained things to him, and then we planned. We set up the whole thing at the end of my Third year, Fudge was actually Fenrir polyjuiced, we used the time turner plan knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't think twice about floating those rules, to put things into place that would guard me, and start the downfall of Dumbledore. The three of us planted dozens of spying spells, enlisted dozens of House-elves, portraits and ghosts, and looked into a lot of things that without my being in two places with Dumbledore knowing it we would not have been able to do. He was so sure that I was doing what he wanted he never checked into it. Planting the memories into Hermione's mind was easy, for how intelligent she is, she has a weak, easily manipulated mind,"

"Where did Sirius go?" Lorcan asked as Harry flopped onto his back and stretched like a large, dangerous feline.

"He met up with your Father, which did not go smoothly, and they recovered together,"

"And then the Triwizard Tournament?" Lorcan pressed.

"All set up by us. Our spies within the Ministry had let us know about the tournament, and I was old enough to be magically capable to help by that point. Though the hardest part was to wander around the whole year trying to look as young and terrified as possible. That year helped to start to weaken Dumbledore's image as all-knowing and all-powerful, he could not even manage to protect a 14-year-old boy who was not only one of his students but the precious Boy-Who-Lived from a Death Tournament that he was hosting. Not to mention it was his age line and wards that were twisted to enter my name,"

"So, what really happened when you were portkeyed away?"

"Well it wasn't a Graveyard, it was here, nice and comfy, I donated a little blood, we finished the potion, Wormtail had fucked it up leading to the whole snake faced...creepy thing, Sirius was finally allowed to kill Wormtail for it, I tried not to wet myself laughing. Then returned to Hogwarts to get Barty out of there,"

"You got him out?" Lorcan blinked.

"He had been my bodyguard for the year making sure that everything went smoothly, and that I did not get caught. But we needed someone to blame to make sure that no one looked at me, and we needed to get Barty out of there, and bring Alastor back,"

"Alastor?" Lorcan frowned before his eyes widened when Harrison smirked at him. "He is on my Father's side?!"

"He's on whichever side is winning. It put him in the even better position of Dumbledore trusting him completely, after all who wouldn't want revenge on the side that had 'kidnapped' him, while he got a nice holiday in Hawaii for most of the year as well,"

"Fudge and the Dementor?"

"Fenrir again, and the Dementor was a glamoured Lucius," Harrison snickered. "Fenrir really hates playing Fudge, I think Voldemort does it on purpose, he has played Fudge about 10 times as far as I am aware,"

"I can't believe that you have been getting away with all of this!" Lorcan shook his head.

"It worked because it was so unbelievable," Harrison grinned rolling his head to look at Lorcan.

"So, this is your revenge?" Lorcan asked softly waving his hand to the papers.

"Yes, this is where I get to show my hand and let them know I have been aware that they have never been my friends for years now," Harrison stared up at the paperwork. "Your father gave me this job on purpose, someone else less involved could have taken my notes and information and run this job, but he let me take it,"

"Are you going to be ok at the end of it?"

"Concerned about me?"

"You have stated a few times now that you are my weapon, I have a right to be concerned," Lorcan shrugged nonchalantly.

"I will be just fine, I'm not the lonely little boy who had no friends or family except for Nagini anymore," Harrison sat up, resting his arm on a bent knee and gazed intently at Lorcan.

"What?" Lorcan snapped brushing a curl from his eyes annoyed.

"Nothing," Harrison smiled.

"What?!" Lorcan clearly thought that he looked terrifying as he glared at Harrison. Instead, the dark-haired man thought that he looked like an angry kitten.

"And what exactly is going on here?" Voldemort's voice was chilled from where he stood in the doorway.

Lorcan's pale skin flushed red for some reason and he looked at his father with wide eyes, while Harrison...yup Lorcan wanted to faceplant when he realised that Harrison was smirking at his Father.

"I am telling Lorcan my sob story," Harrison stretched out on the floor again. "I think he's softening to me,"

"I am not," Lorcan glared.

"Definitely is,"

"You're incredibly annoying!" Lorcan huffed getting to his feet.

"But I am getting to you," Harrison winked.

"Did you just wink at my son?" Voldemort bristled.

"Yup I did," Harrison yawned.

"What is all this shouting about?" Malakhi sighed stepping into the room.

"Harrison winked at Lorcan!" Voldemort hissed. Malakhi looked at their son and tried to fight down his amusement as he took in his son bristling like a wet cat with bright red cheeks, and Harrison stretched out on the floor like a lazy cat just looking amused at the reaction he was getting from Voldemort.

"And?" Malakhi asked.

"I...he...he...he winked!" Voldemort looked at his blond love as though he had betrayed him.

"Dear Merlin," Malakhi shook his head walking out with Voldemort trailing after him.

"I'm going for lunch. You need to leave this room before you turn into a Hermit," Lorcan said storming across the room.

"Knew you cared,"

"I...can I ask you something?" Lorcan paused in the doorway, throwing up a privacy charm to blanket the open door. Harrison rolled to his feet looking at Lorcan concerned at the sudden change of tone.

"Of course,"

"Do you have something to do with why Father is being romantic with Dad?" Lorcan looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, but not in the way that you think," Harrison wandered over to his side, placing his hand on Lorcan's arm and turned him towards him before he carried on, about to see the fury forming on the smaller man's face. "Your father is an incredibly moronic, blind idiot,"

"What?" Lorcan was so shocked that he snorted with laughter, his anger forgotten temporarily.

"He gets himself lost in his head, and he doesn't think. Sometimes he needs you to hit him over the head and tell him point-blank that he is being an idiot and why. Your anger at him, while 900% deserved, also was completely wasted because he has no clue why it is you're angry at him. He is incredibly clever but incredibly ignorant because of that. I told him how moronic he was being and pointed out that just because Malakhi understood and forgave him, didn't mean that he shouldn't also be asking for forgiveness and spoiling him, and actually showing him how much he cared for him and how grateful he actually is for him standing by him and how happy he is for him to be here,"

"And the actually romantic gestures?" Lorcan tilted his head up to look at Harrison.

"I will take a lot for your Father as his Right Hand, but that is a torture that even I will not sit through, Remus and Sirius are his romantic gurus, and seriously they are not getting paid enough, it is like trying to pull teeth apparently,"

"Pull teeth?"

"They refuse to tell him what he should be doing and feed him all the information, they give him points and then talk and guide him through figuring it out himself," Harrison rolled his eyes.

"So, he is coming up with the actual romantic gestures and gifts himself?" Lorcan narrowed his eyes.

"With a fair amount of poking and prodding and shouting to keep him on the right path, and making sure that he doesn't make things worse, yup,"

"Huh," Lorcan tapped his chin. "Well, now you're on your feet you can escort me to lunch,"

"Escort you?" Harrison asked confused, it was the first time that Lorcan had asked him to escort him, normally he was glaring at Harrison when the darker haired man suggested it.

"Yes, hurry up," Lorcan spun and started walking away leaving Harrison to hurry after him confused. At least until it clicked...Lorcan was making sure he ate. Smirking he fell into step next to Lorcan, smirking at the other until he received a dark glare for his worries.

From the shadows, a figure bristled and tried to ease up on the grinding of their jaw, sure that it would give their place away. Their plans would need to step up to get rid of the pest and take their rightful place.


End file.
